


Karta

by Croyance



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni [81]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni, Drabble, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Zakazane Pairingi, Zakazane Pairingi 2016
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 23:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8179028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: Isacc trenuje nowe umiejętnościPrompt 81. "Karta"





	

          Isaac z nadzieją wpatrywał się w swojego chłopaka, który trzymał w dłoni wylosowaną kartę.  
– Walet kier, prawda? To musi być walet kier – rzucił z pewnością.  
– Niestety nie. – Scott wiedział, że nie ma co kłamać, w końcu Lahey i tak by to wychwycił.  
– Król trefl? – spytał po zastanowieniu.  
– Może damy sobie z tym spokój? Możesz jeszcze dopracować tą sztuczkę – zapewnił.  
          Chłopak westchnął i odłożył karty na stół. Najwyraźniej bycie magikiem nie było dla niego.  
– Powiesz jaka to była karta?  
– As kier. Byłeś blisko!  
          Scott pocałował go, poprawiając mu humor. Jeśli za każdym razem miał być tak pocieszany, jakoś mógł to znieść.


End file.
